


Wonderland

by DMChumble



Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Romance, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: The Final story written for the Stay Collection this explains who Lila had a child with in the series.
Relationships: Lila Rossi / Original Character
Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018330
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

WonderLand, Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The first day of school is a very interesting thing don't you think? Especially when that school is WonderLand. A very well known and popular finishing school or College however you want to refer to it as, located in America. And today is in fact her first day, with no Ladybug and Chat Noir around to call her out on her lies Lila is free to become the most popular girl in school... or so she thinks.  
  
  
  
"Oh ya, I was the most popular girl at my old school in France." Lila said to one of the other students that went to the school and was curious about the new girl. There were a lot of new students coming in but she was the only one to have lived in Paris.  
  
"Wow, that sounds so cool. Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir?" The other student asked curiously it was clear they couldn't tell lies from the truth as another student was walking by.  
  
"Totally, we're like, best friends." The tan skinned girl replied putting her supplies in her locker and toting around a bag for her class books. She felt kinda weird in WonderLand for some reason, as if someone was watching.  
  
"You're Lying." The student that was walking past said casually as he continued to make his way. He seemed different than the other students, with a very odd style. His hair was purple from what she could see, and his clothing consisted of light purple jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was rather messy and short.  
  
"Who are you to tell me I'm a Liar?" She demanded from this guy who had so casually strolled by. He turned to look at her with his Sky blue eyes and smirked.  
  
"That's for me to know." He said before turning and walking off away from her and down the hall.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Lila Demanded from her locker mate in frustrated confusion. He seemed more like he was teasing and was acting like it was all a game to him.  
  
"The only person that knows his real name is his Uncle, The school's headmaster and owner." The other girl replied, she was sporting a pair of jean shorts and a red tee shirt. She had brown eyes, and hair, but seemed nice enough though.  
  
"So What does everyone else call him?" She was curious as to why he seemed so... out of place to her, and was really interested in knowing more about him.  
  
"Most people just call him Sir. Though some refer to him as Hatter, and others as Cheshire... Oh That's the bell, we should head off to class now." The girl said noticing that Lila was in the same class as her, and decided to help her learn her way around. She'd been to the school before because her elder brother went there, but this was her first year attending classes.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Lila to get to class with her new friend and they sat down in a couple of seats. It would be a little bit before they would have to start paying attention to the teacher, so they decided to chat quietly while waiting for class to actually start.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my name is Barbara. You can call me Barb though. Everyone else does." The girl said finally introducing herself as they sat waiting for the teacher to come in and began teaching.  
  
"Lila, nice to meet you." Lila introduced herself to her new friend when the teacher came in and began introducing himself to the students. Since it was the first day, mainly they were just being told what all they would need for the class and that was about it. No actual work was assigned today.


	2. Chapter 2

WonderLand, Chapter 2  
  
  
  
After the first half of the Day Lila pretty much had everything down on where to go, but was still glad to have at least one friend there. Barb didn't actually say anything about when Cheshire called her a liar for some reason. But she didn't bother asking. What was interesting was that during lunch there were different groups around and each were oddly different. She expected cheerleaders to sit with cheerleaders, and nerds to sit with the nerds, but this was different in it's own right. She couldn't help but stare trying to figure out where to sit.  
  
  
  
"Who are all these other people?" Lila asked her friend Barb who just started to laugh softly. She was used to how things were around here because of her brother who recently graduated used to go there. But it's interesting all the same.  
  
"That's the Red Queen Amara. She's head of the cheerleading squad, next up is her sister the Dutchess Rina, but everyone calls her Dutchess. She's head of the school design committee. The White Queen Ginae who's head of the science devision. And of course, you already know Cheshire, but there's his crew The head of the Football Team Alice, The March Hare who's, well, a little off, and of course the Door Mouse." Barb explained about who all was who when it came to the popularity of the other students in the school. Lila was starting to get what was going on, but was really confused as to why everyone was story book characters. Maybe it was because it fit the theme of the school, but she wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"Why are everyone based on Alice in Wonderland Characters?" The tan skinned girl asked confused while they were getting lunch and began looking for a table, everywhere seemed to be full though. There wasn't a spot for two girls who didn't have a crew to call their own.  
  
"It's a part of the school's policy. Like if Alice was to graduate, then a freshmen would be designated as the new Alice and they stay Alice until they graduate. So on and so forth." Her new friend explained as they walked around looking for a place to sit. It didn't seem like there was going to be any way they would find a place, and might have to go outside.  
  
"Geeze, there's nowhere for us to sit. " Lila complained to Barb while walking around the tables, that's when an empty chair slid out in front of her. She noticed that it belonged to Cheshire's table, and she was staring at it curious as a second chair jutted out. Both she, and Barb looked at them in confusion.  
  
"You're Lying." Cheshire said gesturing for them to join his table, and while Barb seemed to be freaking out about the invitation, all Lila could do was look confused. He'd just called her a liar, again, and yet invited them to join his table. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get used to this.  
  
  
  
When they sat down in the chairs and pulled up to the table for lunch Barb seemed to be freaking out, but trying to remain calm... It wasn't working. Lila just seemed confused, while the rest of the cafeteria seemed surprised about the new girls getting to sit with Cheshire's crew. It was weird that he'd so casually invited them to join since literally everyone else has tried and failed. Maybe it had something to do with Lila, no one really knew for sure. But what had become clear was that everyone was staring at her, and it made her uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" Lila finally asked hoping to get some answers about what's going on. She felt uncomfortable with all the staring. It wasn't the kind of attention she liked having, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
"Lila, this is the popular table." Barb whispered still trying not to freak out, and wanting to keep her composure. It wasn't working, that's when she felt an arm around her shoulder, when The Brown haired girl looked up, it was the March Hare who's arm was around her.  
  
"Chill, we're not the type to care about our popularity status, besides, it's almost time for tea." March stated pulling up his sleeve revealing three different watches, all set to the wrong time. His outfit consisted of a rather large coat with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans. His hair was a dusty brown color,and his eyes were green. It did somehow help Barb to calm down though.  
  
"Why did you even invite us to sit at your table anyway?" The tan skinned girl asked confused. It was good she was at the popular table, but why would they even bother extending the invitation to a new student. It didn't add up to her, and that's exactly why WonderLand is the way it is. It's not supposed to make sense.  
  
"That's something Cheshire would have to answer." Alice stated, though when they looked over, he just shrugged it off without so much as an answer. Of course, his friends were used to that. But Lila still needed an answer, which she'd probably never get.  
  
"So... anyone actually dating around here?" Lila asked trying to attempt casual conversation. What she didn't know, was that when it came to Cheshire's crew, there was no such thing as casual conversation.  
  
"I've had Alice in my bed many a time. Lot's of squeaking going on at night." March stated with a sorta funny looking smile. It made the girls giggle a bit seeing his face like that.  
  
"Well, I'm gay, and March here, is crazier then you expect, that's really saying something." Alice stated with a shrug. It's like there was no such thing as a private life since both he and March just stated they were sleeping together. It was starting to make Lila regret asking at all. Though Cheshire didn't say a word.  
  
"About the only one of us that isn't gay is Hatter. Though I gotta say, your friend is rather cute." Door Mouse stated making Barb blush at the compliment. She didn't know how to respond to a girl hitting on her though. It was weird to Lila that they were so causal about thing, as if secrets were something they didn't have. But, she remembered that Cheshire, and Hatter, isn't his real name, it's just what others call him.  
  
"So... what are your real names anyway?" She was hoping that she could get some information. But sadly she wouldn't end up with anything useful, as she would soon find out.  
  
"Our names, really are Alice, March, and Mouse." Alice stated giving Lila a funny look, it caught her off guard that those were their real names. She'd expect Mouse to be a girls nickname, but not her real one. What's more March, and Alice, are both guys. Though, she still didn't get any information on Cheshire, who had been sitting there enjoying an apple. When she looked over to see if he'd give her any information, all he did was smirk before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

WonderLand Chapter 3  
  
  
  
He just vanished in a puff of purple smoke... How did he even manage that? This Cheshire had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, and even his friends didn't seem to know how exactly he did that. The common theory was that he was trained in magic, but they weren't really sure. Lila was caught off guard that someone could outdo her in illusions, she laughed at herself for that, but she'd had to go to different classes for the rest of the day, and somehow managed to make it through. Except for gym class, where the cheerleaders were trying to start trouble that is. Now, let's pick up from here. You're sure to enjoy what happens next.  
  
  
  
"Hey, new girl. What makes you think you can sit with Cheshire's crew?" The Red Queen demanded. It was clear she was angry that she'd never been invited to do so, being head of the cheerleading squad, she was expecting to be invited, but never was.  
  
"I didn't know that was the popular table, all I did was sit because the other tables were full." Lila stated with a shrug, it was clear the cheerleaders didn't like her, but she honestly didn't care. The tan skinned girl was enjoying herself, watching everyone else get jealous of her.  
  
"If you ever sit there again I'll"You'll what, exactly?"" The Red Queen began but was cut off by a familiar voice, they looked around before hearing a whistle from above them, and that's when they saw Cheshire laying around on the duct above them. It was surprising since they weren't expecting him. Mostly because he was supposed to be in another class right now. Why exactly was he in the gym right now anyway?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lila asked as he shrugged and stretched out before jumping from his place on the duct, the thing was, he never actually hit the ground. Instead he seemed to be floating, and soon vanished. Whatever kind of tricks he had up his sleeve, Cheshire wasn't a slouch when it came to his illusions, that's for sure.  
  
"The Coach asked me to come by and teach you how to work out properly." Cheshire's voice was heard from behind them, which caused everyone to turn, only to see an empty seat where he should be. The guy had serious skill when it came to his illusions, that's for sure.  
  
"Where exactly are you guys looking?" His voice rang again, this time from the stage that was in the gymnasium. And once again, he was no where to be seen. How exactly did he manage to do that Lila wondered. She really wanted to know the kind of tricks he could pull off. It'd be something she might be able to use in the future.  
  
"Up here." The blue eyed young man shouted after whistling to get everyone's attention. They looked up and just missed him once again, this was starting to get ridiculous. Some of them were starting to get dizzy from all that. It bothered Lila that she couldn't keep up with his pace.  
  
"Boo." And with that, half of the room freaked out because he was now standing directly in the middle of them. It was annoying to deal with the fact that he could do that. But soon the Coach had walked in and everyone got quiet.  
  
  
  
When the Coach walked in everyone got all quiet and Cheshire walked over to stand beside him. He looked kinda smug since no one could figure out how he did any of that. Though the class just sat down waiting for instructions, everyone seemed antsy since leaning anything from The Cheshire Cat rarely ever came up. They were really excited for sure. Lila in particularly seemed to want to know more about him. Why, she wasn't exactly sure, but maybe it had to do with how strange he is.  
  
  
  
"Okay today Cheshire has agreed to teach you guys how to move like a cat. This will come in handy for a lot of different reasons. Cheshire here can attest to that." The Coach said to the other students before gesturing to Cheshire who was standing behind him cracking jokes by making funny gestures.  
  
"Can you stand on your head?" The purple haired young man asked while his head was literally on the floor with his body trying to balance itself on top. Some students fainted from that sight, though others, like Lila, found it amusing.  
  
"Will you please be serious." The Coach asked, slightly annoyed by The Cheshire Cat's antics. They were supposed to be learning how to move better, not make stupid jokes.  
  
"Geese, no need to loose your Head. If you guys really want to know, then just... follow the bouncing ball." Cheshire stated picking up his head and rolling it around like a basket ball player would doing tricks, he then sent it off to Lila, who freaked for a moment and dropped his head when began bouncing and turned into a basket ball before bouncing around them, and on the students that passed out, waking them up.  
  
  
  
The students began chasing around the basketball as it bounced around them wildly, before crashing into a door and knocking it open. Inside was Cheshire with a smirk on his face that said more then it should to Lila. She began looking around at all the weighted clothing in confusion. All he did was gesture for them to come in and change into the weighted gear. Which was almost impossible for any of them to lift, let alone wear. Cheshire however, was completely contempt while wearing all those weighted gear, as if he'd been doing it his whole life. Weather or not he actually has, no one was really sure.


	4. Chapter 4

WonderLand, Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Lila's alarm began blaring causing her to jut up out of bed surprised. She calmed down when she realized it was just her alarm clock. She wasn't used to that thing, but would learn to get used to it. Today was a free day because of a faculty meeting. So she wasn't really sure what to do today since she really didn't know her way around. Maybe she'd go find Barb and hang out, or go shopping, or something. Getting up and out of bed Lila then got changed and prepared to head out to go see what she could find to enjoy. That was when she found Cheshire walking from the school grounds. Wanting to know more about him she decided to follow and see where he was going. That proved to be difficult as he would randomly go in and out of different places, and cut through alleyways. Where exactly was he going?  
  
  
  
"About time you got here Cheshire. The crowd is getting antsy. That girl with you?" The man at the door asked, though Lila couldn't actually hear the conversation going on, and was hoping they hadn't seen her.  
  
"Ya, she's been following me around trying to figure out my secrets." The Purple haired young man explained with a shrug causing the other guy to laugh.  
  
"Good luck with that one. Should we send her away?" The Doorman asked curious wanting to see what The Cheshire Cat would say next. It wasn't clear just what was going on since Lila couldn't hear what they were saying. She wanted to try to get closer but was hoping not to get caught.  
  
"Go ahead and let her in. Take minimum bet out of my stockpile, and send her to front row." The young man with Sky Blue Eyes stated giving his approval for her to be allowed inside. This was a totally legitimate place of business and everything was in order. No one under the age of 18 was even allowed inside.  
  
"If you insist, give em hell in the ring." The Doorman said as Cheshire walked inside.  
  
  
  
After Cheshire walked inside the Doorman gestured for Lila to come over. It caught her off guard since she wasn't expecting to be caught so easily. But none the less walked over feeling embarrassed that she'd been so easily caught. She was expecting the guy to tell her to stop following Cheshire, or that she wasn't allowed inside. Instead the man made a gesture to follow him, and began leading her inside to a seat.  
  
  
  
"What is this place?" She asked confused looking around it appeared to be some kind of ring or something. She didn't understand why he'd come to a place like this.  
  
"Welcome to the Arena. Just sit here and watch the show." The Doorman stated as other people started coming in and sitting down. Though it seemed like it was mostly the wealthy who came in, there were some people dressed normally and not all dolled up for whatever was going on inside. That's when the lights went out and mist began covering the room and music began playing.  
  
"Ladies, and Gentleman, Thank you for coming. Tonight's main event will start momentarily, so if you wanna change your bets do so now because here comes the challenger. Making his way into the ring is Turbo Lance." The voice of an announcer could be heard as someone who looked like a wrestler you'd see on television came out trying to appear intimidating and getting into the ring vie the door of the cell built around it.  
  
"You make too much noise." The familiar voice of Cheshire could be heard as the mist cleared revealing him standing on the opposite side of the ring. But, when did he have time to even get there... It didn't make sense to the crowd, though they all seemed mesmerized by his entrance.  
  
"And here he is folks, the man you've all come here tonight to see, our reigning champion, and most dangerous fighter seen in all of our many years of business, he is without a doubt, the greatest champion we've ever seen. Ladies, and Gentleman, THE C-H-E-S-H-I-R-E CAT!" The announcer said drawing out Cheshire's name on purpose to emphasize his status.  
  
"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb pretty boy." Turbo stated taking a stance that show he was clearly itching to get the fight started.  
  
"Let's hope you fight better than you throw around insults." Cheshire stated standing there looking bored and wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Okay Gentleman enough trash talk, the bidding panels are now closed. Remember, you can only win if your opponent taps out, gives up, or is rendered unconscious, you may begin at the sound of the bell." The Announcer stated as everyone waited patiently for the bell to right and signal the start of the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

WonderLand, Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Cheshire stood motionless as if frozen, though this wasn't the case. He was actually sizing up his opponent and waiting to see what happens next. Turbo Lance, the challenger, took this as a sign of fear and weakness. He began smirking threw punches left and right though, he didn't try to hit Cheshire, this was an intimidation tactic, one he thought was working. Finally he was ready to start and began charging at Cheshire who stood there, not so much as a twitch at all.  
  
  
  
"Too scared to fight Champion? You're a joke." Lance stated throwing a punch as Cheshire dodged at the last minute before kicking his opponent's feet out from under him.  
  
"Don't mistake my stillness for fear, you're pathetic." Cheshire stated before kneeing his opponent in the back before he could hit the mat and sent him up into the air. He then vanished from where he was standing and appeared slamming the heel of his foot into Lance's gut and into the mat hard. He was out cold when Cheshire landed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, that's a new record for those of you who bet that the champ's previous record would be broken today, you've just tripled your winnings, for those of you who bet against the champ, better luck next time." The Announcer stated as the opponent was dragged out of the ring and to the medical office that the arena had on hand at all times.  
  
  
  
Lila couldn't believe it. She'd just barely managed to see any of the fight at all. Was this what Cheshire did in his free time? It was incredible. The Doorman came over and handed her a pile of cash and explained that the only way you were allowed in was to make minimum bet, and that Cheshire paid it for her. That was surprising, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, even though the stuff he did was kinda weird to her. Then someone new stepped into the ring. He kinda looked like Cheshire, expect his eyes were green and his hair was black. He also had a black shirt with ripped off sleeves, and jeans with a chain around his neck and a padlock as a pendant.  
  
  
  
"Nice moves, but, let's see you take me on." The new person said getting everyone's attention. Usually there was a system to these things, they'd have to win a certain number of matches before they could challenge the champion though this new guy didn't seem to care.  
  
"Jabbawock. It's been awhile." Cheshire stated with a smirk as if he was looking forward to what was about to go down. Though, officials and security were ready to step in at the word.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but if you wanna challenge the Champion you're gonna"It's alright. I've been looking forward to a fight with this guy for a very long time. He's the Champion of another Arena in town. Give the go ahead, I'm sure the crow will love this." Cheshire said giving the go ahead to allow this match to start. The two of them were really going to enjoy themselves.  
  
  
  
For a long while, the two just stood there, as if statues, the tension was growing thicker and thicker by the second. Some people passed out from that alone, while others became mesmerized. Lila didn't understand why it felt so dangerous, but wanted to stay and see what happened next. Soon the fight was underway as Jabbawock vanished just as fast as Cheshire could, and Cheshire blocked the blow, though you could feel the shockwave given off by the impact. Cheshire continued blocking blows, and began striking at Jabbawock himself, though to no avail. The two seemed evenly matched. And the crowd was growing tense, waiting to see what would happen. Soon they'd knocked each other to opposite sides of the ring, and began laughing. As if they were enjoying themselves, they continued to laugh for several minutes, which also helped the crowd calm down.  
  
  
  
"What do you say we actually get serious." The purple haired young man asked his opponent who nodded while trying to calm his laughing fit.  
  
"Sounds good to me. It's been a long time since I've gotten to go full force." His Jet Black haired opponent agreed as they removed heavy clothing, and threw them out of the cage door that surrounded the ring. It was revealed that Cheshire had worn a diving weight as well as heavy weighted training clothes. The impact made by them cracked the cement tiles and pavement that was outside of the ring, which caught a lot of people off guard.  
  
"This is gonna be fun. Ready?" Cheshire asked taking an odd stance and waiting for his opponent to give the signal to start. Lila was shocked when the two started glowing, though none of the other crowd seemed to notice. The glowing grew brighter, and flared out all over the place before the two of them vanished and began moving faster than anyone could see. They were trading blow for blow and reappearing, they seemed to be changing.  
  
"This is insane." Lila thought aloud trying to keep up, and failing. Though finally Cheshire had given Jabbawock a blow strong enough to knock him out of the air and into the side of the cage, and out the other side as he slammed onto the ground with a hard thud. Cheshire had cat ears on his head and a tail jutting from the base of his spine, while Jabbawok had horns jutting from his forehead, wings from just below his shoulder blades, and a tail of his own jutting from his spine.  
  
"Looks like you beat me. Cheshire Cat. Still, it was fun to enjoy the challenge." Jabbawock said sitting up as the two of them began reverting back to normal.  
  
"I don't know what exactly just happened between the champions, but it looks like the winner is Cheshire." The Announcer said in total shock of the match, though everyone soon began cheering after it was over.  
  
  
  
Cheshire smirked before walking out of the hole in the ring and began putting his weights back on, he also went to help Jabbawock back up, and the two of them were smiling after enjoying their match. Lila couldn't help but find it all exciting and wanting to know more about how they'd done that. She'd have to find his dressing room, which is where he'd headed off to.


	6. Chapter 6

WodnerLand, Chapter 6  
  
  
  
How all that had happened Lila didn't know. She decided to investigate by sneaking away and trying to find her way to Cheshire's dressing room. Which she'd somehow managed without getting caught by security. Going inside she looked around hoping to find anything worth checking out. She'd found, really nothing out of the ordinary. Though when she heard voices outside tried to hide. Sadly, this did not work, as Cheshire had appeared behind her instead of going through the door like she'd expected.  
  
  
  
"Looking for something?" The purple haired young man asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Lila's waist. Which, totally caught her off guard.  
  
"I-I-I dropped something, and it rolled inside here." Lila stuttered being caught off guard by what had just happened. She really thought she wouldn't be noticed.  
  
"You're Lying." He spoke softly before kissing the base of her neck, this caused her to freak out and jump before nearly falling, though because Cheshire had his arms around her waist she wasn't going to fall and hit the floor.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" The tan skinned girl stated annoyed trying to get him to let go of her, though his grip wouldn't budge.   
  
"Why? Afraid you might like it?" He teased with a laugh before letting her go finally and vanishing from the hiding spot and going into the main part of the room, he threw off his shirt and began toweling off the sweat he'd accumulated from the fights he'd had that night.  
  
"Hardly. How did you do that anyway?" She replied rolling her eyes before asking him how he'd managed to change during the fight with Jabbawock.  
  
"When my Adrenaline rises that form is unleashed weather I want it to or not." Cheshire explained with a shrug gesturing for her to sit down in the extra chair that was in the room.  
  
"Can you do that whenever you want to?" Lila's curiosity was getting the better of her, but she'd really like to know.  
  
"I can." He replied going over to a fridge kept in his dressing room and pulled out a couple of bottles of water throwing one over to Lila.  
  
"If I could have Cat Ears and a Tail, I'd never be normal again." She stated opening up the bottle Cheshire had thrown over to her and taking a drink with a smile.  
  
"It's not that simple, overuse of my abilities would have an overall negative effect and drastically cut my lifespan." He explained while opening up the water bottle he'd gotten out for himself.  
  
"So, it would eventually kill you if you did that?" Lila asked trying to understand what he'd just explained to her, he seemed to be confusing her a little.  
  
"That's right. It's getting a bit late, we should head back to the dorms." He stated getting up and changing out of his fighting outfit and into his normal attire, it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest that Lila was sitting right there in the room with him.   
  
"Um... ya, w-we probably should." The dark haired girl said blushing more than she'd ever blushed in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

WonderLand, Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Lila couldn't believe what had happened, she'd seen him naked of all things. And it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest at all. Cheshire was and odd person to be sure. Currently they were walking back to the campus together, his arm draped over her shoulder as they made their way in comfort. That is, until the Red Queen showed up and got annoyed at seeing them together like that.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded of Lila when Cheshire headed off towards wherever he lived, and was no longer in earshot.  
  
"Jealous? He's my boyfriend that's what I think I'm doing." Lila stated with a shrug before trying to walk inside, though the cheer squad appeared and kept her from being allowed inside.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. You're not allowed to be in this dorm anymore. Under orders from the Red Queen." She spat in a bitter tone, The Red Queen wasn't one to allow others to have something she couldn't.   
  
"I Live here, and my stuff is in there." The tan skinned girl demanded trying to go inside, only to be shoved by one of the cheerleaders and them refusing to allow her inside, this was getting annoying.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me, you're no longer living here." The bitter queen said spiteful of Lila, she really hated what was going on between them.  
  
"HEY!, Leave her alone." Door Mouse shouted coming up alongside Barb, and looking annoyed that the Red Queen was starting something with Lila for seemingly no reason.  
  
"She doesn't live her anymore, you know I have more authority than you do." She spat hating that people were coming to help this new girl, even more so that it was one of Cheshire's crew.  
  
"Usually yes, however I have Cheshire on speed dial, and he outranks you, not to mention the fat that the headmaster is his uncle and we could get you expelled for misuse of power." Door Mouse stated holding up her phone and pressing call with it on speaker.  
  
"What's up Mouse?" Cheshire asked on the other end of the line, he was on his way home when she'd called him, which was kinda strange to be honest.  
  
"The Red Queen is not letting Lila go inside, she's misusing her power. Would you please do something about that?" Mouse asked from her end of the line, they were waiting for a response and somehow the Red Queen felt like she'd be in serious trouble.  
  
"Tell her that Lila and all of her friends are to be considered under the Cheshire Cat's care and off the table for her to make any dictations without my consent, and that she is to back off effective immediately. Don't make me come over there." He said through the phone making all the cheerleaders back away and allowing Lila to go inside.


	8. Chapter 8

WonderLand, Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The Red Queen couldn't believe it, she's gotta deal with this new girl suddenly getting Cheshire's attention despite the fact that he'd been ignoring her ever advances ever since they've known each other. It wasn't fair, and she would find a way to break them up, no matter what. Cheshire would be hers.  
  
  
  
"Ya, um.. we're dating now." Lila said to Barb who was asking about her relationship with Cheshire. Though others were skeptical and waiting for Cheshire to say anything about it.  
  
"Talking about me?" He asked walking up behind Lila and wrapping his arms around her waist, he didn't call her out on it like he'd usually do, and found it amusing how the others reacted to his little game. Especially when Lila nearly jumped out of her skin at his touch.  
  
"She said you guys are dating." Mouse said replying to Cheshire's question, they were all expecting his usual reply of calling her out and say that she's lying, instead all they got was a simple shrug from him, something none of them expected, followed by the bell for class ringing.  
  
"And there's the bell, time to get to class." Cheshire stated before kissing the base of Lila's neck causing her to blush immensely nearly turning red as a tomato. Everyone else was totally caught off guard as he then let go of Lila and went off to his classroom alongside Alice and March Hare.  
  
  
  
Cheshire made it to his classroom alongside his friends and was currently sitting while studying the lesson, and other lessons that he needed to brush up on. They weren't sure how he managed to learn three different lessons at the same time, but he was a multitasker ever since they'd known him. One of his specialties you could call it.   
  
  
  
"Dude, are you actually going out with the freshman girl?" March asked his curiosity getting the better of him, while Alice just rolled his eyes at the question.  
  
"Nah, he's messing with us, right?" Alice interrupted as Cheshire continued his studies, he was extremely talented at that, and was more or less sure they weren't actually going out.  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to sit there and obsess and fester over, until it drives you to madness." Cheshire smirked packing up his books, and preparing to leave. The teacher didn't find this strange in the slightest considering he was always top of his class.  
  
"OH COME ON! That's just not fair." Alice Shouted before getting annoyed that Cheshire wouldn't tell him anything. All they got in response was Cheshire's disappearing act and his sky blue eyes glowing in place before vanishing as well.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lila was having a similar conversation with her friends, and things were going about as well as you'd expect, except for the cheerleaders planning something to get rid of her once and for all, a plan to get her expelled. Of course they'd try something like that. But things may not be as easy as they had hoped. They planned out everything except for one detail, Cheshire knew everything, and he could get to places no one else at the school could.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going out with Cheshire, no one's ever caught his attention before." Barb stated with a whisper as they were trying to study. The lessons were tougher on them than it was for Cheshire that's for sure.  
  
"Well, maybe he just likes my charm." Lila whispered back writing down what all was on the board and trying to study and learn all that information. It was getting difficult to remember all this, and she wasn't really sure how the others actually managed to learn all of this.  
  
"Maybe it's something else. I've known Cheshire for a long time, he doesn't fall for charm." Mouse explained from her seat behind them, something about how Cheshire was acting seemed odd to her, and she was as curious as everyone else was to know exactly what's going through his head.


	9. Chapter 9

WonderLand, Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Lila had the same conversation all day with different people, are you really going out, and every time she'd dance around the subject saying things like it's my charm or something like that, never once did she say yes or no. It was starting to annoy her to be honest. But she just kept that to herself and headed to the lunch table, noting that Cheshire was absent.  
  
  
  
"Where's Cheshire and the others?" Lila asked going over to Mouse and wanting to know why they weren't there yet.  
  
"Cheshire's waiting for you, Alice and March are standing guard. Follow me." Mouse stated leading Lila out of the cafeteria and out towards some other area, one she hadn't been to.  
  
  
  
They moved to some part of the school that was well hidden from the other students, it kinda felt like she was being taken to some secret place. She found herself being excited by the idea, but soon she'd found a place where Alice and March were standing guard at a door. Whatever this place was it seemed to be very secretive.  
  
  
  
"Go on in, he's waiting for you." Alice said giving the tan skinned girl the go ahead to enter, which she did, and it was actually very beautiful inside.  
  
"Welcome to my garden my dear." Cheshire's voice could be heard from behind her, but when she turned no one was there.  
  
"Don't start that again, it's annoying me." Lila stated trying to sound mad, she actually kinda found it fun though.  
  
"You're lying." His voice echoed from all around her, she couldn't tell where he was at, and it was sorta scary but exciting at the same time.  
  
"What are you, some kind of living lie detector?" She asked looking around trying to find where he was hiding.  
  
"Something like that." The purple haired young man's voice echoed all around her. She didn't really know how to handle that sort of situation.  
  
"Are you afraid to face me all of a sudden? Where are you?" The tan skinned girl asked trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Behind you." His voice stated coming from behind her, though when she turned he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulder, and whens he turned Cheshire's lips were pressed up against her own. Standing there in shock for a moment she simply reacted and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms were once again around her waist.  
  
"I hate you so much right now." She said once they pulled away from one another, though all she got was a smirk from Cheshire when she said that.  
  
"You're lying." Cheshire stated before kissing her again and they pulled each other closer, and enjoying their moment of intimacy together. Lila couldn't help but feel like all this was right, and that she'd found the man of her dreams enjoying their moment together.  
  
"Saturday, Six O'clock. Don't be late." Lila stated before kissing him again, then leaving to go find Barb and tell her all about what just went down. She honestly couldn't believe it herself, but that really did just happen. And now she was walking on cloud nine as she strolled out of the building and away from the others, Cheshire following suit.  
  
"Dog." Alice stated with a smirk as they all left the building and headed off to some new location to chat and have lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

WonderLand, Chapter 10  
  
  
  
They had run out of time, the Cheerleaders had to jump ahead of schedule since they'd heard that Cheshire and Lila had a date on Saturday. Currently, the day is Thursday, and they were now putting their plans into motion. They were working hard and trying to get everything in place for their plan. Some of the Cheerleaders didn't take part, and weren't planning on doing so, mostly because they didn't like the Idea of getting someone kicked out over something so petty as the Red Queen being jealous. They were kicked off the squad, new tryouts would be held after they dealt with Lila.  
  
  
  
"Okay girls, you know the plan. Go, and be careful not to be seen." The Red Queen stated as they all began leaving in different directions to go to their respective jobs for the plan to work. Little did they know Cheshire was watching, and waiting. He'd step in if need be.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lila was just casually chatting with Alice, March, Barb, and Mouse. They were enjoying themselves, and were minding their own business, they didn't notice Lila's bag be taken and something put inside it. The one that did it put the bag back quickly so as to not get caught. The other cheerleaders were setting up their alibi's and all had the exact same story, Lila got mad and threatened to kill the Red Queen if she ever tried to mess with her life again. It sounded convincing when nearly the entire cheer squad had the exact same story. They were causing gossip among the other students. It was then that the bell rang, and everyone started heading off to class. Why Cheshire hadn't met up with them during the morning chat, they didn't know, but just figured he was doing something important.  
  
  
  
"What's up with everyone today?" Lila asked as they walked to their respective classes, Barb walking beside her. Everyone was whispering and looked upset, possibly frightened for some reason, she found herself wondering if something had happened to Cheshire.  
  
"I'm not really sure, it seems weird, like something is going on and we're not in the loop." Barb stated as they continued walking into class, that's when the teacher stopped them.  
  
"Miss Rossi, I need to check your bag." The teacher stated and basically demanded that she hand over her bag. Why would she need to do that anyway? She hasn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Okay? You won't find anything in there, but go ahead." The girl with Olive Green eyes stated handing over her bag. It wasn't long before the teacher found a gun in her bag, that was cause for automatic expulsion.   
  
"Oh, don't have anything? What do you call this? You're expelled effective immediately." The teacher stated getting ready to call the police, though Cheshire appeared and hung up the phone looking annoyed.  
  
"You don't have that kind of power, only my uncle can expel someone." Cheshire interrupted before taking the phone from her and putting it back on the hook. He looked mad, something no one wanted to ever see.   
  
"Fine then, I'll take her to him so she can be expelled properly." The teacher said grabbing Lila by the arm, and force dragging her out into the hall. Lila was trying to get the teacher's grip off of her since she was squeezing too tight.  
  
"Let go, you're hurting me." The brunette stated trying to get the teacher to let go, having no such luck as they only tightened their grip totally convinced they were right without knowing all the facts as Cheshire did.  
  
"You be quiet you little"Talk to her like that again and it'll be worse than you just loosing your job. Now come on we need to get to his office."" The teacher began before the Purple Haired boy grabbed her by the wrist and forcing her to let go. He was starting to seem scary, even to Lila.  
  
  
  
After a long walk with Cheshire and the teacher they finally made it to the headmaster's door. It was massive and frightening, Lila really didn't want to go inside for fear of what she might find, but she had her boyfriend with her, surely he could help her explain herself, he did say the headmaster was his uncle so hopefully they can convince him that it was planted there without her knowledge...   
  
Hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

WonderLand, Chapter 11  
  
  
  
They had arrived at the massive door of the headmaster's office, it's quite large and somewhat frightening to look at. Was Cheshire really related to whoever was on the other side? There's only one way to find out really, and that's going inside. Lila was not looking forward to this, after knocking and getting the go ahead to come in they all did so, it wasn't as scary inside the office thankfully. Actually, the inside looked fairly normal to Lila, something she was grateful for. It was when they got to the Headmaster's desk that she noticed the name tag, Samuel Dupain.   
  
  
  
"Sir, Cheshire wouldn't allow me to expel this girl, and said that only you had that kind of power." The teacher said jerking Lila up by that same spot on her arm so that the headmaster could get a good look at her. It was really starting to hurt, and Cheshire made her let go again.  
  
"And why do you think she needs expelled?" The man sitting in front of them questioned, his hair was dark brown but he was slender and clean shaven. Eyes almost as blue as Cheshire's. He thankfully wanted to know the story before passing judgement.  
  
"I found THIS in her bag." The teacher stated placing the gun down on the headmaster's desk, she obviously thought that was all the proof they needed to expel her, sadly with Cheshire there, that wasn't the case.  
  
"Alex, what do you think?" The Headmaster asked turning towards Cheshire, wait, so Alex was his name? That's interesting something Lila didn't actually think she'd find out so soon.  
  
"Vicious Rumors I can assure you. Having the ability to access literally every camera in this school comes in handy with those kinds of situations, it was planted. The Cheerleaders planned to get her expelled mostly because Amara is jealous and wants Lila out of the picture. She thinks I'll be interested in her once Lila is gone." He explained pulling up the video evidence on the computer proving that he was correct, and even showing that one of the cheerleaders was planting the supposed evidence in the bag.  
  
"So they were trying to ruin another student's life just because one of them was jealous? Get me the Cheer Squad and have them come to the office Immediately." The headmaster, Samuel, asked his secretary who proceeded to read down the list they had for the names of the cheerleaders that were there, they didn't have an updated one for the girls who were kicked off the squad and thus they were called in too.  
  
  
  
Cheshire in the mean time noticed how Lila kept rubbing her arm where she was grabbed by the teacher and as a result, pulled up her sleeve. Though she tried to protest, it was revealed that because of the way the teacher grabbed her she now had a red mark on her arm that was quickly becoming a bruise. She was fired immediately for that. The Cheerleading Squad arrived soon after, and walked in wondering why they were all called.  
  
  
  
"You are all expelled effective immediately, trying to get another student expelled especially when you spread rumors about them threatening to kill someone, and planting a gun on them just because one of you is jealous, isn't okay. In fact, you're lucky I don't call the law. You have the rest of the day to pack up your things and be gone." Headmaster Samuel stated expelling all of them, he didn't know that some of them refused to work with Amara on her little revenge scheme. Lucky for them Cheshire did.  
  
"Rita, you and your friends stay. You refused to work with the other cheerleaders on this plan, you're back on cheer squad. And Yuna, yo're head cheerleader now." Cheshire stated, Samuel giving his nod of approval since they didn't go along with the plan, they weren't going to be expelled. That really brightened up their day and they went back to class instead of going to pack up their stuff.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna need new tryouts for our Cheer Squad." Samuel stated once only he, Cheshire, and Lila were left in the room. He wasn't as mean as Lila thought he might end up being, actually he kinda seemed nice to her. Buy why did the name Dupain sound familiar? Wasn't that Marinette's last name from her dad's side?  
  
"We also need a new Red Queen, I can suggest a few freshmen if you want?" The young man with Sky Blue eyes stated looking over at his uncle as he sat down in a chair to chat for a moment. It felt weird, was he related to her or not, Lila had to know.  
  
"Do you know someone named Marientte? Lives in a bakery in Paris?" The brunette asked curious, she couldn't help herself but want to know if she was right. They both kind of looked at her funny before Cheshire once again spoke.  
  
"Ya, she's my cousin, why?" He replied wondering why she wanted to know that all of a sudden.Though she just sighed as if knowing.  
  
"I was just curious that's all." The tan skinned girl replied, she didn't know what do do with that information, but didn't really feel like it mattered much.


	12. Chapter 12

WonderLand, Chapter 12  
  
  
  
The Headmaster had decided to make Lila the new Red Queen, and currently the cheerleaders were having tryouts. She didn't really think they were a big deal and didn't want to be involved, especially when Cheshire stated that he wasn't on any of the schools sports teams. Currently it was now Saturday, and getting close to Six O'Clock, which is when she'd told him to be there for their date.  
  
  
  
"Knock Knock, you here beautiful?" Cheshire asked knocking on her door, he knew she was, and just had to wait for her to open the door.  
  
"Right on time." Lila said opening the door, the noticed that Cheshire had actually dressed nicely for their date, though he wasn't in a suit like half of her expected, the other half just expecting him to show up in one of his regular outfits.  
  
"Looking good, you're majesty." He said bowing, she knew he was joking around and just smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. She was in a fancy little red dress, and it fit in all the right places Cheshire noted with a smile.  
  
"Well, let's go." She smiled as they headed downstairs, she didn't know what to expect for the vehicle, but figured it would probably be something really cool, just like him. And you know what? She was right.  
  
"You're carriage my dear." The purple haired young man said at the front of his vehicle opened up, it looked like it was a real live version of one of those super popular toy cars her cousins played with. Right down to the Logo on the side. It was really cool though, and the two of them climbed inside.  
  
"What kind of car is this?" The brunette asked curious as they buckled up before the front of the vehicle came back down and locked into place. It seemed so futuristic and was really fun to check out for sure.  
  
"This old thing? It's my Deora two." He explained as he started up the vehicle and began driving off, it was really fun to ride around in, and it flowed so smoothly she could've sworn they were gliding across the ground instead of rolling on top of it. He had great taste in vehicles, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to get where they were going, though she was still surprised. It looked like a very nice place, and seemed fancy to be honest. She didn't expect that, with what she knew about Alex he didn't really seem like the type to go to places like this. Well, you learn something new everyday. Once they'd parked and went inside he'd told them his reservation and they were seated in a private area.  
  
  
  
"Wow, there's literally no one else around here... How did you get a reservation like this?" She asked curious as the waitress came over and handed them a menu before continuing their rounds.  
  
"Did you forget? I'm a reigning champion, not to mention I'm loaded due to the betting going on during my fights." He replied with a shrug going through the various information of the menu, he was considering the steak but wasn't quite sure yet.  
  
"Oh, when you say loaded how much are you talking exactly? Oh look fish, bet you'd enjoy that." Lila asked before noting the fish on the menu, mostly to tease him about being the Cheshire Cat.   
  
"Ugh, no. Fish and I don't get along, stuff makes me sick. As for how much is loaded, I have no Idea, it's constantly going up due to varying reasons. Last time I checked though, It was well over twelve million, that was a few months ago though." He explained though shot down the idea of fish, stuff tore up his stomach if he tried and he didn't really like the taste either.  
  
"Damn, you're a cat, and you don't like fish?" The tan skinned girl asked sounding kind of surprised, but not really blaming him, she didn't care much for fish either to be honest.  
  
"So, I'm thinking of starting with a salad and going to steak after that. What about you?" The young man with sky blue eyes said as he sat down the menu, they'd go somewhere else for desert.  
  
"Sounds good, I was thing along the same lines." She replied her Olive Green eyes reading off the menu before just putting it down and waiting for the Waitress to return so that they could order.


	13. Chapter 13

WonderLand Chapter 13  
  
  
  
What an amazing first date, he'd taken her to a fancy restaurant first, then out to a special ice cream shop for desert. They spent the rest of the night in his special garden she'd been lead to by the others before they started dating. It was magical, they were watching the stars go by, and he was telling her about the different constellations that were there. It was a fun time together, and overall they really enjoyed themselves. Now it was Monday, and they once again had to return to the school. Most people felt like she was the one at fault because most of the cheerleading squad had been expelled. Of course they'd just have to make that known.  
  
  
  
"It's your fault y'know." One of the girls said to Lila rather flatly being rude to her. They didn't care what others said it was her fault they lost over half the cheerleading squad.   
  
"Excuse me?" Lila asked confused as to what exactly they were so mad about. She wasn't the one that planed to conspire against another student just because she was jealous after all.  
  
"Before you came along we had our whole cheer squad and we were doing great in the competitions, now we have to... Have to... Um... Hi?" The girl stated snapping at Lila before she saw Cheshire walk up behind her and wrap his arms around Lila's shoulders giving the girl a look that, actually made her forget all about what she was saying.  
  
"Don't ever speak to her that way again, remember, she's your red queen now. And its the cheerleaders faults, they planned to get her expelled by putting a fire arm in her backpack." Cheshire corrected as the girl nodded in fear and turned around before running off and far away from that look he'd given her.  
  
"Thanks for that." Lila said feeling better now that the girl wasn't around anymore. She was glad Cheshire was around to keep them from bothering her.  
  
"No problem, and hey, if they ever start bothering you again just tell them you are the red queen and they are to never speak to you again." The purple haired young man with sky blue eyes said with a smile and small laugh before kissing the base of her neck before the bell rang.  
  
"Class time." Lila stated as Cheshire let her go and they went off to their classrooms. It didn't take Lila long to go find Barb and sit to chat with her happily.  
  
  
  
Going off to class Lila and Barb had just barely made it to their seats before the tardy bell rang, while Cheshire didn't bother going to class at all. He was busy doing something much more important, of course they didn't know that. Though Alice, March, and Mouse did, all four of them were currently in an empty gymnasium from the old part of the school where Cheshire's garden was located.  
  
  
  
"You haven't told her about it yet?" Alice asked beating on a punching bag while March held it still. He wasn't sure why exactly Cheshire hadn't told Lila about the upcoming event.  
  
"No I haven't." The purple haired young man with sky blue eyes stated as he continued punching a cement block causing cracks to appear in it. He wasn't sure how she would react to the idea just yet.  
  
"You should tell her soon, otherwise she'll get mad that you kept it from her." Mouse said as she was in a ring kicking a practice dummy around, whatever they were doing it was clear it required them to do some serious training.  
  
"Looks who's talking Mouse. Anyway, Cheshire why are you training? You're a champion." March stated curious as to why Cheshire even felt the need to practice anymore. They noticed he was starting to change again.  
  
"Why? Because Jabawock and Bandersnatch will be there, along with a bunch of other champions. I'm looking forward to the challenge." He stated as his ears and tail popped out again just the thought about the upcoming event. It was clear he was excited and so were the others as March had bent and damaged looking rabbit ears pop out with a cotton tail, Mouse had well, mouse ears popping out along with a mouses tail, and Alice had wings popping out of his back that looked like it was covered in hawk feathers.  
  
"This, this is going to be fun." They all stated together with eager and slightly mischievous smiles on their faces as they began training for real, Mouse snapped the dummy in two Alice punched a whole straight through the punching bag as March jumped up and kicked it's chain causing it to snap and fall, and Cheshire busted through the cement block with an eager grin before continuing to grind it into powder under his fist.


	14. Chapter 14

WonderLand Chapter 14  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime, no one had seen Cheshire and his friends all day. What was he up to? No one was sure, but Lila had an idea and went with Barb to look for them in the area where she'd been lead to so that they could explore it. Turns out they were now at the old school and getting lost finding their way to the old cafeteria by total accident just from following sounds of people laughing, the place was seriously creepy, but sure enough there They found Cheshire and his friends all sitting at a table while eating on what looked like some kind of stew. Although the only reason Lila even recognized them was because she had seen Cheshire with his ears and tail out before, though it confused Barb as to why they looked like that.  
  
  
  
"Alex, where have you been all day? And why are your ears and tail out, I thought you said it would shorten your lifespan to do that." The red headed girl asked confused as to why they were all out here instead of at the regular cafeteria.  
  
"Remember when I told you that if I get overly excited it'll happen involuntarily? There's a tournament coming up and I plan on entering that's why we're hanging out here until we calm down enough walk around without people coming up and asking about why we look like this." Cheshire explained while Lila came over and sat down beside him, Barb doing the same but sitting beside Mouse.  
  
"Oh, so wait... This is normal?" Barb asked curious, she'd never seen someone look like that in real life, and honestly it was kinda neat to see.  
  
"That's right, we can control these forms to look like this whenever we want to but it would eventually kill us to do so, that's why we don't walk around like this all day long. but getting too excited will make it happen whether we want it to or not." Mouse explained so that Barb would understand what was going on.  
  
"So are all of you entering the tournament?" Lila asked curiously wondering who all would enter, though she had a feeling by the way Cheshire's friends acted as though he was leader of his group that he was the strongest of them.   
  
"Yes actually, though the favorites to win are The Jabbawock, The Bandersnatch, and Cheshire." March stated as they slowly began reverting back to normal. That would take some getting used to, but hey at least they weren't going to die from it since they don't stay that way very often.  
  
  
  
They sat and chatted for a good long while before going to train, Lila and Barb actually going with them to watch the training and try to work out a little themselves. They were all having a good time and chatting all the while, about the tournament, about who would be showing up to watch, about a lot of stuff really. Cheshire mentioned that his favorite cousin was coming to cheer him on and that she was bringing her children and her lover. He didn't say husband, or boyfriend specifically, and only used the word lover, why they weren't entirely sure but guess that either they weren't married or maybe they were but didn't like saying husband and wife, they didn't really know. It's now the day of the tournament and everyone is excited standing around the arena waiting for the starting bell.  
  
  
  
"Mari, yo." The purple haired young man waved over at someone who turned around and waved before walking over.  
  
"ALEX!" Marinette Dupain Cheng stated running over and giving her cousin a hug happily, it caught Lila slightly off guard, but then she remembered that Cheshire said she was his cousin.


	15. Chapter 15

WonderLand Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Shortly after Marinette had come over and hugged Cheshire, Adrien showed up carrying around two little ones, Emma and Louis. Cheshire greeted Adrien and the kids with a smile while everyone sat and chatted amongst themselves. Soon though the starting bell had begun and everyone were called over to the arena for the first matchup which would be The Door Mouse Versus some guy called Corga who basically didn't see Mouse as a threat because she was a girl and girls weren't meant to be allowed to fight according to him, even going as far as openly requesting a male opponent. Funny thing is, when he turned around to face Mouse again she kicked him in the jaw so hard that it knocked him unconscious.  
  
  
  
"And that's why you should always take your opponents seriously." Alex stated watching as Corga was removed from the ring while Mouse waved out to the crowed before getting out herself so that the next match could begin.  
  
"I wonder who'll be fighting next." Marinette said curiously sitting beside Adrien with Emma in her lap while Adrien had Louis. Cheshire just shrugged unsure but knew that until they weeded out all the weaklings it would be a dull match up.  
  
"Well, once we get to the semi-finals things should start getting interesting." Alice stated from his seat behind them as they watched match after match. It was beginning to get boring since all these weaklings hand't realized they were outclassed and kept fighting, even putting Cheshire to sleep at one point with his head resting up against Lila's shoulder.   
  
  
  
And so the tournament continued as the others watched on sometimes getting into the ring themselves sometimes watching the matches and waiting to be called again, what's interesting is people finally started to withdraw from the tournament realizing they were outclassed by their opponents. Soon enough though it was Cheshire's turn, and his opponent was Alice. Everyone was kinda worried about that but knew eventually they would be fighting each other anyway. So they woke Cheshire up and told him it was his turn and he had to fight Alice. He stretched and made his way to the arena.  
  
  
  
"Think you can take me Alice?" The purple haired young man asked his sky blue eyes piercing through his best friend making Alice shiver a bit but he was determined to give it his all, even though he knew Cheshire would beat him.  
  
"No, but I'm gonna give it all I've got." Alice stated taking a battle stance as they stood there studying their opponent, it was clear they were going be serious which would probably be dangerous, luckily the cell around the ring was reinforced and hopefully wouldn't be shattered by all the fighting.  
  
"Atta boy, show me what you've got." Cheshire smirked taking a stance before vanishing, it caught everyone off guard as Alice stood there trying to figure out where Cheshire would attack from.  
  
"Where..." Alice stood still focusing on trying to find Cheshire his golden eyes looking around the arena and standing so that his back is covered. He actually managed to block Cheshire's initial attack, though the counter was too quick to react to, and now he was on the floor with his arm being pulled behind his back that it might end up being ripped from it's socket, he had no choice but to tap out.  
  
"You've gotten better." The young man with Sky blue eyes stated helping Alice up and helping him make their way out of the arena in a show of sportsmanship. The crowed cheered knowing that Cheshire was brutal in the ring but kind once the match was over.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm still nowhere near your level." Alice stated as their friends came running up to congratulate them on the short but amazing and fun to watch Match.


	16. Chapter 16

Wonderland Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Due to everything that was going on in the fights, and the way the tournament was set up, the final round was going to be set up as a battle royale. It was set up in a much larger arena then that of the regular matches, and they had a lot more room to move around in, rather then their limited space. The final combatants, Cheshire Cat, Jabberwock, Bandersnatch, and Jub Jub Bird. This was going to be one interesting battle fore sure, they were currently standing there in the arena, each sizing up their opponents and waiting for the starting bell. The four of them were already in their transformed state, Cheshire with his cat ears and tail, Jabberwock with his Dragon wings, horn, and tail. The Bandersnatch looked like a large bear with spots in places, and the Jub Jub Bird looked like he was possibly some kind of vulture like being.   
  
  
  
"Alright everyone the betting area is now closed. Let the battle begin." The announcer stated just before the starting bell rang. What seemed odd is that none of the fighters moved from their spots. It was as if they were statue watching and waiting for their opponents to make the first move.   
  
"Let's begin." The Jub Jub Bird stated after nearly an hour had passed, he took off into the air and began to nose dive down towards the other three. This battle was going to get intense, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
When The Jub Jub Bird began his attack the Bandersnatch took the opportunity to try to grab Cheshire, only to be fooled by an afterimage effect, which means Cheshire was moving so fast that it appeared he wasn't moving at all. The Jabberwock had taken to the air as well and began fighting the Jub Jub Bird in a flurry of vicious attacks. Climbing up onto the chain link the Bandersnatch took this chance to attack both Jabberwock and Jub Jub, however this proved to be a bad call as he had no way of controlling himself in the air, and Cheshire appeared briefly and kicked him into the mat hard. This gave the Jub Jub Bird the chance to strike at Cheshire's back slicing his claw into fast and leaving a large gash in it sending him down towards the Bandersnatch. While Jub Jub was preoccupied with his chance to attach the legendary Cheshire Cat, Jabberwock took his chance and slammed his fist into the base of Jub Jub's wings where they were attached to his back and sending the Jub Jub Bird spiraling down towards the mat leaving only Jabberwock in the air. Cheshire in the mean time managed to narrowly dodge the Bandersnatch's attack and counter with a quick knee to the back of the head sending the much larger fighter into the mat just far enough that Jub Jub crashed into him causing their claws to jab into one another. This fight was getting intense and Marinette had to get up and leave along with Adrien and some other fans who weren't able to handle that level of combat. Lila however had chosen to stay and watch the combat with extreme interest, and also fear of Cheshire getting severely injured. She'd never seen any of his fights end up this damaging to him before. With The Jabberwock the only one left in the air Cheshire vanished once again while Jub Jub was trying to take off into the air again only to have Bandersnatch pulling him down and slamming him against the mat by his wings. Jabberwock kept a sharp eye out and retreated to one of the corners so that Cheshire couldn't sneak up on him from the back and watched as Bandersnatch eventually knocked Jub Jub unconscious, though incredibly clawed up in the process. It was then that Cheshire appeared again and once again kneed him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious, and then turning his focus to the Jabberwock and smiling with a Cheshire grin before vanishing once again. Though Jabberwock kept his back to the corner to limit Cheshire's possible attack angles he didn't account for Cheshire's maneuverability and the fact that he couldn't get completely back into the corner since he still needed room for his wings to keep him airborn. Cheshire took this chance to use the corner to throw himself feet first up behind Jabberwock, which was able to fit where his upper body couldn't, and in turn kicked him towards the ground with the tip of his foot crashing into the base of Jabberwock's wings making both of them plummet towards the mat and crashing down hard. That maneuver actually damaged the both of them and made it so Jabberwock couldn't take off into the air.  
  
  
  
"Just what I expected from the Cheshire Cat, finding new ways to out think and maneuver your opponents." Jabberwock stated with a smirk and taking a stance that showed he was ready for one final attack.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself Jabberwock. Let's finish this." Cheshire replied taking an odd stance as well, the two of them moved on foot to finish the battle with one final blow, however Cheshire fell to his knees as if he couldn't continue standing after their final blows.  
  
"Next Time I'll beat you." Jabberwock stated before loosing consciousness and falling to the mat, leaving only the Cheshire Cat conscious as the announcer stated that Chehsire had won the Battle Royale. Though Cheshire lost consciousness shortly after he was declared the winner.


	17. Chapter 17

Wonderland Chapter 17  
  
  
  
It took awhile for Cheshire to wake, though when he did he found the trophy in his room and Lila sleeping at the desk. His friends could be heard chatting among themselves outside the room while Cheshire simply got up and winced slightly due to his wounds still hurting him. Though he managed to get up out of bed and go over to the trophy. Something he honestly wasn't interested in. Looking over it he let out an annoyed groan, this caused Lila to wake up from where she was sleeping at the desk and walk over towards Cheshire.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked not knowing weather or not he should be up, the claw marks in his back looked pretty deep and he did have to have stitches from the fight.  
  
"You'd think they could find a better use for their money then make some fancy expensive trophy." He stated looking at it annoyed, maybe he could chop it up and melt it down to make something useful out of it, or just donate all the gold from it to the local hospital and orphanage. He didn't really know for sure, but he was sure it was annoying him just looking at it.  
  
"You should be proud, you worked hard for that trophy." Lila stated laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping both her arms around his right one. She kinda liked that he had something nice to show from the tournament.  
  
"I don't fight for things as pointless as trophies. I fight for something more important." The purple haired young man with blue eyes stated with a sigh still trying to figure out what to do with the eyesore that was his trophy.  
  
"What's that?" The tan skinned girl with olive green eyes asked looking up at him curiously, only to have his lips press against hers briefly before he pulled away to speak.  
  
"I fight to keep my skills sharp, I don't want a trophy from fighting I want the knowledge that comes with testing my skills against all different kinds of opponents. You've seen my scars before, every one of them is proof that I've come out stronger and more knowledgeable then I was before." Cheshire explained with a smile, his ears and tail had yet to retract even in unconsciousness it seemed they wanted to stay free.  
  
"Oh, You know, Alex, there's so much more that I don't know about you. It's interesting the way you think." Lila stated curious about her boyfriend, though she was being totally honest.   
  
"How'd you like to take a lifetime to figure it out?" The young man before her asked with his famous Cheshire Grin, though this time it looked more warm and inviting than any of the times he held it, Lila could feel the honest in his voice and that made her smile as well.  
  
"That..., that would be wonderful." Lila stated before she leaned up towards Cheshire as he leaned down and the two of them shared a soft passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
And so the story goes on, Cheshire, Lila, and the others all graduated and a New Cheshire cat has been chosen, though no where near the level of Alex Devaus. Marinette and Adrein returned home where they had another little one, Hugo. Meanwhile others were having children as well. Alex and Lila had a little one of their own, a baby girl named Nattalie. Though tragically Alex passed away only a year after Nattalie was born, he still watches over his family in the afterlife, and on occasion is allowed to be sent back to give his baby girl some wisdom from time to time. Lila held onto his final words and took them to heart.  
  
  
  
"Find yourself a Cat that's worthy of having you and Nattalie in his life, and remember to look after one another okay?" 


End file.
